


inked

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, Tattoos, some gropin n kissin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Yifan got a new tattoo.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	inked

**Author's Note:**

> Yes

Junmyeon juggled his iced Americano and laptop case in the same hand as he unlocked the door to his apartment. When getting it open he hung his key up next to his boyfriends and put his laptop and coffee on the shoe rack while shrugging off his spring coat and took his shoes off. 

“I’m home Fan!” Junmyeon called and took his things and walked into the kitchen, taking a sip through the straw of his coffee. He placed the laptop onto the kitchen table and left it there as he started taking out a few papers to put on the fridge. 

“Hey babe! Did you have a progressive study session with Sehun?” Yifan walked out from their living room slash bedroom with a grin on his face and acrylic paint all over his hands and sweatshirt. 

“No study session with him is progressive. He did however buy me my coffee and we shared that pack of chocolate cookies they have you know?” Yifan nodded and leaned against the doorframe as he watched him unpack. “I at least was able to get some notes down and highlighted the next 3 chapters and translated a few sentences from my German homework.”

“Sounds like you got something done at least.” Junmyeon shrugged and smiled at the other, walking up to kiss his left cheek that wasn’t covered in aquamarine paint. 

“Yeah enough at least. But I know I can’t study when I go out with Sehun. He’s too good at distracting me… but I thought maybe we could also buy some delivery food tonight? I do still need to read a few pages and get some German into my head.”

“Sounds good to me, I can make the call to the usual place in a while, working on the first layer of the painting and it needs to dry before I can add another layer.”

“Sounds perfect.” They shared a gentle kiss to the lips before Yifan walked back out to sit down at his stool in front of his painting, rolling his sleeves back up to his elbows and picking up a big brush. 

The younger decided to switch clothes. Changing out of his jeans into pj shorts but kept the heather grey turtleneck on before grabbing his books and coffee, then joined his boyfriend in their living space. 

“How’s it coming along? And did Jongin drop off the things by the way? I saw him at the campus cafe right before his shift started so I didn’t have much time to talk to him.”

“Yeah he did, think he stole a bike to get back and forth quickly during lunch.” He chuckled, but if Yifan was honest he was pretty sure that Jongin didn’t own a light blue bike with a flowery basket. 

“Okay good!” He said and a comfortable silence settled between the two, only Yifan’s cheap speaker playing instrumental folk music. Junmyeon found that time passed quickly as he read through his book on family structure. 

He didn’t even notice Yifan walking up to tap him on the shoulder gently. “What do you want for dinner then?” He’d even managed to clean his face and switch into a clean T-shirt that wasn’t stained in paint. 

Thinking for a moment Junmyeon decided on the same usual. The bowl of rice with pork, a sunny side up egg and some mozzarella. Yifan’s always grumbled that they had eggs at home and he didn’t have to pay 500 won extra for a sunny side up egg and that he could fix that for him with the 30pack they owned. 

But Junmyeon would always argue that he wants a restaurant egg. He eats Yifan’s homemade eggs almost every morning so he deserves some luxury. And that luxury was an added sunny side up egg. 

At this point they Yifan just gave him a look and Junmyeon smiled at him when he said his order. He’d never actually hit order eggs for him to his order. Maybe because Junmyeon kissed him as a thank you for not complaining too much. A good bribe. 

Junmyeon read another ten pages and made notes for classes tomorrow before deciding it should be enough. His Americano was most sky molten ice now and it didn’t taste as appealing so he washed the cup out and stacked it in the rest of the plastic take away cups under the sink that were to be thrown away. 

He heard Yifan make the call in the other room and repeated “15 minutes? Perfect.” Before hanging up and strutting back out into the kitchen to find Junmyeon and wrapping his arms around him, back hugging him and humming a song that their friend Chanyeol was composing. 

“Cuddly today?” The shorter mumbled as he leaned his head back into him and placed his smaller hands over Yifan’s. 

“Got a problem with it?” He teased as he nuzzled his nose into his hair and squeezed tighter. 

Junmyeon giggled, squirming in his hold until he managed to turn around to face him. “In fact I do. It should be illegal to be this cute and cuddly.” Yifan snorted and swooped in to steal a kiss. 

“Well, try and call the police then. I’m not letting you go.” Junmyeon once again giggles into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck. 

“What if I already have called on them? They could be standing right outside our door waiting to break in and arrest you.”

“Hmmm...I do lift my hat for you if you indeed, that’s a smart move… but what would you do if I charm the police with my cuteness as well?” 

“I didn’t think that one through…..” Junmyeon gave him another kiss on his cheek and hummed. “I guess I’d have to take things into my own hands.” 

Yifan lifted a brow and smirked, picking him up and setting him down on the kitchen counter, making him just slightly taller than himself. But a great way to reach his neck. 

“And what if I won’t let you?” Junmyeon felt his stomach stir as his boyfriend held onto his hips and pressed himself between his spread legs. Sure his boyfriend was cute but damn, he could switch in a moment if it meant getting a reaction out of Junmyeon. 

“How will you stop me? I’m faster and more flexible than you. I’ll wriggle myself out of your iron grip. You need to face the consequences of the law for breaking them by being so cute.”

“Mhmm… but I’m stronger than you. I’ll hold you down. I’ve escaped the law once before I can do it again.” Yifan chuckled and leaned in to kiss his neck, moving up to his ear. “I won’t let my adorable little boyfriend stand in the way of my freedom.” 

Junmyeon giggled at the ticklish kisses and grabbed onto his shoulders. The word seemed to make Yifan remember their friends song again as he began humming in the song Chanyeol had named freedom. 

Then the doorbell rang and they both jumped in surprise at the sound. “I guess that’s the police.” Yifan said while pulling away and walking out to get their food and Junmyeon jumped down from the counter to get them a bottle of water each. 

“We’ll continue that conversation after dinner babe.” Yifan’s said with a wink after putting the plastic spoons in a drawer and taking their usual metal ones. 

“Oh you better, I was ready to drag you to bed and ride you.” Yifan seemed to be lost in thought for a second as he mixed his bowl of rice and red meat. 

“That almost makes me wish we’d ordered something more complicated to make and not the usual …” Junmyeon laughed and bumped him with his shoulder as he took a spoonful and leaned back. 

“We have the whole night for that. Screw German.” 

“Sounded more as if you were going to screw me but whatever floats your boat I suppose.” Yifan grinned and leaned into him, living him one peck on the corner of his lips before continuing to eat. 

“If I don’t call the police on you for being cute it’s going to be for your bad jokes.” He threatened with a laugh and shake of his head. 

They shared some more small talk from the day that had passed as they ate and after they were done they ended up snuggling on the couch. Junmyeon basically draped over his boyfriend as his large hands carded through his recently grey dyed hair. The massage almost sent Junmyeon to sleep, but he was kept awake by the interesting story about something he had learnt in art history that day. 

He hummed along to signify that he was indeed listening. But as Yifan’s hands mindlessly travels down to the small of his back he pressed a tired kiss to his exposed collarbone and moved up so he could get access to his neck. 

“Do I continue?” Yifan chuckled and squeezed his ass lazily. Junmyeon just nodded and let his hands travel up under his boyfriend’s shirt, letting his hands rest at his pecs. 

“....I forgot what I was talking about..” He muttered, hands mindlessly caressing Junmyeon’s ass who mumbled a sorry and kissed his jaw. “Anyways, I’m getting another tattoo tomorrow.” 

“Oh, what are you getting?” 

“Haven’t really decided yet, I have like 3 things in my head I kinda want but I’ll decide tomorrow.” Junmyeon nodded and kissed down his neck as Yifan’s fingers slipped inside his pj shorts and touched skin. “Either way, it’s a surprise for you.”

“Always so secretive with your art.” They both share a little laugh and Junmyeon bit into his bottom lip as Yifan’s fingers slipped between his legs, gently massaging his inner thigh. “If you keep doing that I’ll get hard, you know.”

“Is that a problem?” Yifan hummed, running his thumb over the parts of his ass he could reach. 

“It’s a problem you’ll have to take care of.” Junmyeon said, just slightly pressing his hips down against Yifan’s. 

“Oh gladly so.” The elder kissed his head and hoisted him up so they were face to face. Junmyeon let out a gentle gasp at the sudden friction. 

Capturing his lips in a kiss the elder held one hand on his waist to keep him in place as the other was kept down Junmyeon’s pants, pushing the briefs to the side to rub his fingers over his hole. “If you’d let me..”

“Be my guest, but I’m not using spit only I have classes tomorrow unlike you. We’re using lube in the bed.” Junmyeon said and pushed up until he was straddling the other’s lap. 

“You use lube in the bed? That’s kinda weird.” Yifan chuckled and got up, grinning dumbly at the playful glare Junmyeon sent him. 

“Say anything more like that and I’ll go completely soft again.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon was at the stove boiling soup for tonight’s dinner when the door opened and then closed. “Is my lovely wife cooking me dinner?” He heard together with the shuffle of a bomber jacket being thrown over the shoe rack, sending something to the floor. 

“Depends on who’s asking!” 

“The mailman.” Yifan’s popped into the kitchen with a wink and walked up to give his ass a playful slap as he observed the soup and ingredients on the counter. 

“Then definitely.” Junmyeon laughed and bumped his shoulder into his boyfriend’s chest. “Mr. Mailman…. does this need more salt?” He asked and held a spoon out for yifan to try. 

He blew on it before sipping. “No I think it’s fine. Tastes amazing though. Mom’s recipe right?” Junmyeon nodded and began stirring a bit. 

“It just needs half an hour then of low heat brewing and dinner is served.” Junmyeon put the lid on before turning to his boyfriend, scanning his arms. “So… where is it and what did you get?” 

Yifan smiled widely as he licked his lips and nodded his head to the side. “I’ll show you but I’m going to change pants either way so might as well show you in our room.” 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yifan’s torso, trying to pull his shirt up as they waddled into their room. “So a leg tattoo? Or did you say that so I wouldn’t rip your shirt off?” 

“You can’t rip my shirt off if you’re too short. And it is actually a leg tattoo.” He proved his boyfriend’s roaming hands off of his body and unbuckled his belt, threw it over the couch then undid his ripped jeans and pulled them off. 

The younger didn’t see anything at first but at the boxers saw red irritated skin and an old but simple looking chair about the size of a playing card. 

“A chair? What inspired you?” Junmyeon asked and walked closer to see it but yifan stepped back and then sat down on the couch. 

With the widest grin he motioned to his lap with his hand. “Please, have a seat.” He said and Junmyeon couldn’t stop himself from laughing, doubling over as he shook his head. Yifan laughed with him and waved his hand for him to come over. “I mean it, have a seat.” 

“I can’t believe you.” He wheezed, plopping down on his thigh that hadn’t been inked hours ago. “Just because I ride your dick huh.”

“It’s a great idea!” Yifan exclaimed and wrapped his arms around him for a hug and laughed into his chest. “Not my fault you like sitting in my lap.”

“Hey! It’s very comfortable and I can actually kiss you without retrieving permanent neck damage. I don’t have money for weekly hospital visits.” Junmyeon kisses his blond hair and nuzzles his nose into it as his arms rested loosely around his neck. “I really like it.”

“Thanks. I’m really happy with it, too. Thought it might match the knife. If I keep going I might have a whole kitchen on me.”

“Who has a switchblade in their kitchen?”

“You obviously haven’t checked the cupboards over the stove very often for you to say that.”


End file.
